parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red White and the Seven Characters
Cast: *Snow White - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Florian - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *The Wicked Queen - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *The Old Hag - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Doc - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) *Grumpy - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Happy - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Sleepy - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *Bashful - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Sneezy - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Dopey - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Magic Mirror - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Humbert the Huntsman - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *The Forest Animals - Themselves *Prince Florian's Horse - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *The Raven - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *The Vultures - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) and Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) Scenes: *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 2 - Darla Dimple and Squidward *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 3 - Red Meets Miles/("I'm Wishing"/"One Song") *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 4 - Darla Dimple's Dark Demand *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 5 - In the Woods/Red Runs Away *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 6 - Red's Forest Animals/("With A Smile And A Song") *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 7 - Red Discovers A Cottage *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 8 - ("Whistle While You Work") *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 9 - Meet the Characters/("Heigh-Ho") *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 10 - Red Explores Upstairs *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 13 - The Characters Discovers Red *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 14 - Red Meets the Characters *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Characters Washing Song)" *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 17 - Deceived/Darla Dimple Disguised Herself *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 18 - "The Characters' Yodel Song" *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 19 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 20 - Bedtime *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 21 - Scarlet's Evil Plan *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 22 - The Characters Leave for Work *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 23 - Red Meets Scarlet *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 23 - A Race Against Time *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 24 - Red's Death and Funeral *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 25 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After *Red White and the Seven Characters Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *Miles from Tomorrowland *Cats Don't Dance *Minions *Beauty and the Beast; (1991) *Robin Hood; (1973) *Tangled *Tangled: Forever After *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tangled: The Series *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Jungle Book; (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Peter Pan; (1953) *Sleeping Beauty; (1959) *Aladdin *The Lion King Gallery: Little-Red-Riding-Hood.jpg|Little Red Riding Hood as Snow White Miles-Callisto.jpg|Miles Callisto as Prince Florian Darla.png|Darla Dimple as the Wicked Queen Scarlet overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as the Old Hag Maurice BATB.jpg|Maurice as Doc Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Grumpy Eugene1.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Happy Olaf the Snowman.jpg|Olaf the Snowman as Sleepy Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Bashful Bernard rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Sneezy Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Dopey Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as the Magic Mirror Prince Eric.jpg|Prince Eric as Humbert the Huntsman Snow-white-disneyscreencaps.com-1386.jpg|Forest Animals as Themselves Tick Tock.jpg|Tick-Tock Crocodile as Prince Florian's Horse Diablo the Raven.jpg|Diablo the Raven as the Raven Iago (Aladdin).jpg|Iago and Zazu.png|Zazu as the Vultures Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Movie Spoof Category:Snow White Movie-Spoof Category:Snow White Movies-Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoof Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Disney Parodies